


holding on like a sailor's dying breath

by firstbestdestinys



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Poetry, musings, sappy poetry, way too many sea/ocean references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstbestdestinys/pseuds/firstbestdestinys
Summary: A poem in which Fjord muses on love, Caleb, and the harshness of the sea.





	holding on like a sailor's dying breath

**Author's Note:**

> If you're expecting anything other than poetry filled with ocean and sea imagery then you are sorely mistaken my friend.

—and you have crashed into me,  
again, or is this the first time,  
I’ve lost track of how many times  
I have been battered, how  
many near misses I’ve had with  
the shrapnel and the rocks and  
the ice so cold slithering into my

heart—my sea-shackle heart,  
peeling back its lips like an  
oyster with a pearl waiting for  
hands like torchlight—no,  
hands like firelight, flames  
licking up the mast burning—  
no, no, hands like starlight.

hands worn with letters and  
gentleness and anything but  
the rasping lips of the sea-beds  
and ocean-cliffs of previous  
lovers. hands so soft I can forget  
that the sea offers nothing but  
shreds and shipwrecks and yet

I am still tide-locked. there is  
only one way I know how to  
love and it is tumbling—I am  
sorry I don’t have a compass,  
there are no star-paths to guide  
you, you are navigating a man  
without a shoreline—or soul.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find the poem on tumblr [here](https://svcredstars.tumblr.com/post/170894114174/and-yet-i-cant-keep-myself-from-holding-onto-you). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
